When the leaves fall
by JessieLover
Summary: As the summer fades,and the fall knocks on the door...Eileen slowly begins to realize that sometimes just love isn't enough. RigbyxEileen with some MordecaixMargaret. Rated M for alcohol abuse,some curse words and other.
1. Summer love

**When the leaves fall**

**Chapter one: Summer love.**

* * *

**AN/I do NOT owe Regular show.**

* * *

Rigby and Eileen were taking a walk trough the beach.

They were holding hands,and both smiling happily.

"You should wear skirts more often,they suit you." said Rigby to his girlfriend.

Eileen smiled squeezing his hand,"Thanks..oh!" Eileen stopped and looked at the other side of the sea.

Rigby turned to see what she was watching. What he soe was a beautiful sunset.

"Cool." he said.

Eileen layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes,"I wish it lasts forever."

"The sunset?"

Eileen giggled,"No silly."

"What then?"

"Us."

"Oh...oh!" Rigby chuckled and wraped his arms around Eileen. He also closed his eyes," Me too."

They were both quiet for a few seconds then Rigby threw Eileen on his back.

She started laughing and playfully hitting him,"Rigby!Put me down!"

"Na-ga. Fisrt you have to promise we'll always be like this."

Eileen felt the blood going to her head,"Okay,i promise,i promise!"

Rigby put her down grinning.

"You're a meanie." said Eileen and laughed once more.

"But you love me,still."

Eileen put her hand on his cheek and let their eyes met. Rigby blushed,not sure how to react. Just then Eileen then said something that brought Rigby comfort and so much joy. The word she said was,"Always."

After that,they continued to look at each other silently untill Rigby pulled her into a long romantic kiss.

* * *

**AN/Sorry for the short chapter,this is just the beginning.**


	2. The first rain

**Chapter 2: The first rain.**

* * *

Eileen turned on some romantic music and lighted up the candles.

She took the turkey out of the oven and set up the table.

For a finishing touch ,she put some red roses in the vase at the middle of the table.

She smiled looking at the table,satisfied with her work.

* * *

Rigby set at the bar with his best friend.

He was already so drunk he could feel the earth moving.

He chuckled to himself then turned to Mordecai,"Lets have another beer."

Mordecai looked back with some resistance,"I don't know dude...Margaret said.."

"Fuck Margaret. Are you a man or a pussy?"

Rigby clearly hit the spot cause his friend stood up and went to order 2 more beers.

* * *

Eileen took her sexy black dress out of the closet.

After she put it on,she set by her make-up set.

* * *

"Drink,drink,drink,drink...!"

The man at the bar were cheering for Rigby.

He never felt so accepted. While drinking his god-knows-which beer,he thought about how he finally fould his place.

Mordecai on the other hand,was feeling uncomfortable,and wanted to go back home to Margaret.

* * *

Eileen set in the sofa and turned to the clock. It was 1:00 AM.

* * *

"How-how about another one?"

Mordecai shook his head,"Nah,i think we should be going back home soon..."

Rigby rolled his eyes and took a few more sips,"Pussy."

Mordecai shoot a glare at him but didn't say anything.

Rigby sighed.

He looked around at his new 'friends'.

"What's up?" One of them asked.

"Nothing." Said Rigby and put his arm around Mordecai,pointing at him,"We have to go home because his wife set him a curfew."

The man laughed hard then turned back to his pals.

Mordecai pushed Rigby's hand away,"Not cool dude."

Rigby laughed drunkly,"Well,it was the truth!"

Mordecai crossed his arms,"I'm not talking to you."

Rigby drunk his beer then poked his best friend,"Come on..."

"No."

"Look,i'm sorry."

Mordecai didn't replay.

Rigby made a puppy face.

Mordecai sighed after looking at that face,"Okay,fine. I forgive you. Just don't be like that again."

Rigby crossed his heart,"Promise."

"Good."

* * *

Eileen layed on the sofa,"He'll be back soon." she muttered to herself and smiled at the thought.

* * *

Rigby set at his chair,hardly keeping his eyes open.

When they closed he soe himself with Eileen on the beach,having fun and fooling around.

He smiled,thinking about what a great time they had.

Then he suddenly frowned as he got overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt.

When was the last time he did something for her?When was the last time he made her feel special?

He opened his eyes when Mordecai shook him,"Lets go."

He watched as Mordecai stood up and he did the same.

"Are you leaving already?" asked a weasel,which was one of Rigbys 'friends'.

"Yeah...I'll be here ag..again.. tomarrow... though."

The weasel smirked,"See ya then bro!"

"Yeah...see y-"

Rigby fall down to the floor and thought he was going to puke.

He was really dizzy and didn't have much balance.

Mordecai picked him up and helped him out.

"This was a fun night..." said Rigby when they got outside then put his hand on his mouth and turned to the bushes.

"Are you going to.."

Before Mordecai could finish his sentence,Rigby was already throwing up.

Mordecai watched him for a while,wondering what has become of his best friend.

When Rigby was done,he picked him up again and they went to Mordecais car.

Mordecai stopped and Rigy looked at him,"Why we stop...stopping..?"

"I can't drive dude. I'm drunk."

"Ugggh..i want to go to bed.." complained Rigby.

"I'll can a taxi." said his friend and took the phone out of his pocket.

* * *

The taxi stopped and Rigby got out ,waving to Mordecai.

When he got the the door he felt kind of anxious.

He took a deep breath before opening the door.

When he got in,there was silence. He turned on the light and found Eileen all dressed up,sleeping on the sofa.

He put his hand on the wall to keep the balance.

He looked around and soe what she's done.

The candles,the diner...he sighed and carefully walked to Eileen.

He set down,near her and touched her cheek.

He wathed her sleeping and smiled thinking how cute she looks.

He bent down and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

After that he went streight to the bedroom.


	3. Change of colors

**Chapter 3: The change of colors.**

* * *

Rigby woke up with a strong headache.

He didn't remember anything from last night. The only thing he knew,was that he was really drunk.

He looked to his side only to find Eileen missing. He frowned and after some thinking he got up and got dressed.

When he was done he went to the other room. He looked up to the clock and noticed it was over 2 PM.

Rigby walked to the fridge and took out some asperin. After drinking it he left the glass in the sink and went to lay on the sofa.

Eileen came in. She didn't say anything,she complitly ignoring Rigbys presence and walked to the sink.

"Hey." said Rigby in a low tone.

No answer.

"I said 'hey'" repeated Rigby,annoyed.

Eileen turned on the water and started to wash the glass that Rigby left.

Rigby stood up and brought himself close to her. He wraped his arms around her weist.

Eileen tryed to push them of but he was to strong for her.

"How about a little morning dessert." He started to kiss her neck then put his hand under her pants.

"Rigby stop!" She managed to pull herself away.

"What's wrong with you?!" yelled Rigby.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with **you**?!Where were you last night?"

The small raccon rolled his eyes,"I was out with the guys..like i told you."

"Why were you gone for so long?" Eileen said,with a softer tone,"I was worried about you."

"Gahhh!" Rigby rolled his eyes again and went back to the bedroom,slamming the door like a teenager who was getting yelled at by their parants.

Eileen set down at the table,trying to hold in the tears.

"I don't even know you anymore!" she heard Rigby shouting form the other room.

Eileen sighed knowing Rigby was right. She hasn't been herself lately,but it was **his** fault she was like that.

She never ignored or raised her voice at anyone,and Rigby...he just made her do it. By acting like a jerk.

But even though Rigby was a socalled jerk,she still loved him. She loved his with all her heart.

About a hour had pased when Rigby finally came out again.

All he could think about now was beer. He felt like crying but he didn't plan to. He just wanted to get drunk and feel better again.

Feel like everything is perfect.

He picked up the phone and called Mordecai.

Eileen wathed,still sitting on the chair.

"Hey Margaret,is Mordecai home?... Benson called and he needs us to do somthing for him ...yeah,i know it's sunday but he needs us to do something now..." Rigby rolled his eyes and sighed,annoyed at Margaret,"Look,can you just tell him to call back?Bye." he hang up,"Bitch."

Eileen looked up at her boyfriend,"You're going out again,aren't you?"

"Can't i have a little fun?The guys really love me back there!"

"Those guys aren't your real friends...i love you Rigs."

Rigby frowned,"Of course they are my friend. How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry,i didn't mean..."

"Yes,you didn't mean to bla bla bla."

Eileen stared at Rigby with her jaw dropped.

It surprised her how Rigby was acting towards her.

The phone rang and Rigby answerd it,"Mordecai?...come on dude...don't be such a pussy ...UGH!Whatever,i'll just go alone then...well i guess i'll have to just drive home drunk then..."

Eileen had a worried expression on her face.

"Okay,pick me up at 7."

Eileen stood up,"Rigby..."

"What?" he snapped.

"You don't have to drink alcohol, you know that right?"

"Am i stupid?Of course i know i don't have to,i just **want** to. My life,my choices."

He walked out of the door,not wanting to see her at that moment. He thought she was being to naggy.


	4. The cold breeze

**Chapter 4: The cold breeze.**

* * *

Bensons watched how Mordecai was picking up the trash while Rigby was laying under the tree.

He let out a sigh and walked to Rigby,"Hang over again?"

"Ugh..leave me alone." Rigby rolled to his side.

"No. I will not leave you alone. I'm your boss and you should be doing what i told you guys to do."

Mordecai chuckled,"Told you he would get mad."

Benson turned to Mordecai,"Mad?Of course i'm only is he not working, now he even has the nerve to come to work drunk or hang over. What he does out of work is his problem but when this kind of issues get in the way of his job.."

"Okay, okay!" Rigby cut him off and got up. He picked up a can and threw it into his trash bag,"I'm working,see?"

"Good." Benson walked away.

Rigby continued to pick up the litter,"Why does he have to be so goddamn annoying?"

"Well...he is our boss." said Mordecai while doing his work.

"Well,i wish he would just back off sometimes. Like seriously."

Mordecai shrugged.

"Anyways...are we going out tonight?"

Mordecai turned to his little friend,"Sorry dude,Margarets parants are comming over tonight and she wants me to stay home."

"Pfff..." Rigbys frown quickly turned into a grin when he got an idea,"I know. Just ditch her!"

"What?"

"Yeah. Just say you're going out with your best friend and she can't tell you not to."

"Ummm.." Mordecai thought for a moment,"No."

"Aww...why not?!"

"Because...i love her. And i don't want to upset her. Can't you understand that?"

"I love Eileen too but.."

"Do you?"

Rigby looked up,"What?"

"Sometimes i wonder...do you really love Eileen?"

"Of course i do!"

"Then why don't you show her some respect."

"You don't get it dude...she's been really naggy. She remainds me of my mother."

"That's because you've been acting like your father."

Rigby stopped working and shoot a glare at him,"I am nothing like my father."

"Whatever dude."

Rigby kicked the tresh bag and runned away.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted after him.

Benson came back with a red face,"What now?!"

"I said something and Rigby run away."

"Fined him and tell him if he doesn't finish his work he's FIRED."

Mordecai nodded and went after his friend. He couldent run as fast as him though.

He looked around and soe a small figure sitting on the bench. He knew it was Rigby.

His head was bend down,he was looking at the ground.

Mordecai set by him and didn't say anything for a while then asked,"Are you okay?"

Rigby was quiet for a few seconds then replayed,"I'm fine."

"Look...i'm sorry about what i said."

"Forget about it."

Mordecai put his hand on his friends shoulder.

Rigby smiled at his friends and Mordecai smiled back.

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now let's go finish our job before Benson blows his gumballs."

Rigby laughed and they went back to work.


	5. Memories of the last fall

**Chapter 5: Memories of the last fall**

**AN/This chapter will be about Rigbys life as a child so things will be more clear. A flashback.**

* * *

Rigby was laying on his bed trying to block the sounds which were comming from downstairs.

He hears his mother yelling and he heard things breaking.

"Do you have any idea how worried i was?!" he heard her ask.

His father was speaking in a low tone so he didn't manage to put together what he was saying untill he heard him yell back,"...Get out of my way!"

"Of course,you want to go to bed cause you're drunk!Well,you are not going,i didn't finish talking to you!"

"Talking?!You call thi..this talking?!"

After this being said,her mothers voice lowerd. He could still hear his father though,"Nag,nag,nag!"

Rigby sighed and pullled the cover over his head.

* * *

Rigby was sitting at the table with his mother and his brother.

They were having lunch.

"How was shool,Don?" asked his mother.

"It was great mom! The teacher was having a bad day so i gave her some suggar and she smiled at me and said it just got better!"

The female raccon smiled at her son,"That's nice." she pat him on the back then turned to Rigby with a more serious look on her face.

The reason why was because she was afraid to ask. Rigby was the complite opposite of Don. He was immature,he was rude,he was a trouble maker,"How was school?"

Rigby didn't look up,he was playing with his macaroni,"Meh..."

"Did you stay out of trouble?"

He picked up a macaron with his fork and put it in his mouth.

He wasn't going to answer her question.

Him mother didn't stop looking at him,she had a sad expression on her face.

Rigby looked down at his plate again,feeling like a loser.

Just then his father stepped in.

Rigby gulped. He looked at his mom,praying with his eyes that she doesn't mention anything to him.

His father set by the table,without a word he filled his plate. Everyone was quiet while he eat.

The female raccon gave her son a nod and continued eating.

Rigby didn't get lucky that day though.

"What did you do this time Rigby?" asked his father,still eating.

"Umm..."

"Speak."

"I...i.."

His father slammed his fist at the table and looked at him angrily.,

Everyone stopped eating and Don looked at his father with a mixed scared,sad expression,"Please don't hurt him."

The tall male raccon ignored him "Speak or i'll go to school and find out!"

Rigby started to cry.

His mother hugged him and kissed him on the forehead,she whispered into his ear,"Just tell him or it will be even worse."

Rigby rubbed his eyes but the tears keept comming,"Some kid called me an elf and made fun of me so i got into a fight and..and..."

"And what?!"

"And then his friends came and they took my bag and ripped off the pages of my math book."

"Do you know how much that cost me?!"

Rigbys mother stood up,took Don and went to the other room.

Rigby was still crying,"I'm sorry.."

"That doesn't make it any better!" His father stood up and pointed a finger at his son,"Get up."

Rigby did what he was told to do with his head heald down. His father came closer to him and Rigby could smell the alcohol when he spoke,"You've really done it this time,you little brat."

What followed was a scene of hittting and kicking little Rigby who at the end of it all was laying on the ground,covered with bruises.


	6. AN

**AN/ Sorry for making the last chapter so depressing,if you guys hate it i will re-do it because to be honest,i don't like how it came out.**

**Anyways...what do you think of the whole story in general (so far) ?**

**Please leave me a review,it would mean alot.**


	7. The first storm

**Chapter 6: The first storm.**

* * *

Eileen came home after shopping. She found Rigby sleeping on the sofa,clearly hang over.

She put her bag on the table and turned to her boyfriend.

He looked so innocent,so vulnerable...like a child. She wondered why has the time passed them so quickly.

She wondered where was the Rigby she knew. The Rigby she loved. He grew up into something she didn't know if she could handle. Or if she should. However,she still had faith that he would change.

She picked up the blanket which was laying on the flor and coverd him up.

She smiled at his sleeping face then walked away.

* * *

It was about 10 PM when someone knocked on the door.

Eileen got out of the shower and started to put on her night dress. The knocking didn't stop.

"I'm comming!"

When she was done she got to the door and openned it. There stood Benson with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Benson got in trying to find the right words to say it.

"Where's Rigby?What's going on?!" She started to panic. She knew no good news comes at night.

Benson put his arm on her shoulder,"Calm down. It's gonna be okay,Rigby just.."

"Just what?"

Benson looked her in the eyes,"I told him to go fix the roof. And as he was...drunk,he lost balance and fell of the ladder. ."

"Oh god.." Eileen coverd her mouth and set down staring at the ground.

"Don't worry,he's alive. The fall didn't hurt him that much,it was to low but..the bricks fell with him and it hurt his right leg pretty bad."

Eileen looked at him,"How bad?"

Benson looked down,not wanting to answer that.

"How bad?" She repeated herself.

Since Benson didn't answer her question she picked up her coat,"At which hospital is he?"

Benson looked up and finally put his stuff together,"I'll drive you."

* * *

They were sitting at the waiting room for 2 hours and there was no sign of the doctor.

"I don't blame you,you know." said Eileen as if she could read Bensons mind.

"I know." Said Benson and gone quiet for a few seconds then continued,"But i blame myself."

Eileen put her hand on his leg,showing comfort.

Benson gave her a weak smile,"Thanks."

He looked around and so Mordceai,Margaret,Skips and Pops come in.

"We came here as soon as we heard." said Skips.

Mordceai set down in silence,he was clearly in shock.

Margaret set near him and wraped her arm around him,she layed her head on his shoulder.

Mordceai layed his head on hers and held her hand.

"My goodness,is he going to be alright?" asked Pops.

"We don't know. The doctor hasn't shown up yet." said Benson.

Skips looked at Eileen,"Don't worry,if they amputate his leg i'll fix him a new one. He won't notice the difference."

Eileen didn't want to even think about that but she gave him a nod.

Finally the doctor came out.

Everyone stood up waiting for him to say how Rigby is.

The doctor smiled at them,"Your friend will be okay. The damage done to his leg was bad but not as bad as we thought at first. He will have to take thinks slow for a while but after about 3 weeks,he will be as good as new!"

Eileen coverd her eyes,"Oh,thank god!"

"He is very lucky." continued the doctor,"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes...yes,of course." Eileen wipped off her tears of joy and went with the doctor.

Mordceia wanted to go after her but Skips stopped him,"Let her have a talk with him first."

Mordceai nodded and set back down. He let out a sigh of relief.

He grinned and kissed Margaret,"I love you so much babe."

"I love you too Mordceai." said Margaret with the same look on her face. Maybe she didn't always understand Rigby,but she still soe him as her friend and she was glad he was okay.

* * *

Eileen came into the room and slowly walked to Rigbys hospital bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." said the doctor and closed the door after he got out.

Eileen set near her laying boyfriend.

Rigbys eyes were barely open,he managed to let out a weak smile,"I really scared you,didn't i?"

He noticed the night dress under her coat.

Eileen smiled and stroked his hair,"Yes you did."

"I'm sorry."

The female mole kissed his lips gently and looked into his eyes,"Just promise me you'll never drink again."

Rigby was quiet for a few seconds then he took her hand and kissed it,he looked back at her,"I promise."

* * *

**AN/Wow...pretty long chapter (for me i mean XD). **

**Don't worry,this is far from over. It may seem like the end but...well,i guess you'll just have to see for yourself when i post my new chapters.**

**Please leave me a review. Love you all.**

**On another note...i'm not changing chapter 5. :)**


	8. The first falling leave

**Chapter 7: The first falling leave.**

* * *

Eileen woke up and looked to her side. Rigby was not in bed.

She looked at the clock,it was 6 AM. She wondered why was he up so early.

Worrying thought came into her mind. What if Rigby was back on his old track? What if he was out drinking?

She got up and walked to the door. She smelled something from the kitchen.

When she opened the door she bent her head and soe Rigby making scrambled eggs.

Rigby turned and smiled at her,"Good morning sunshine,did you sleep well?"

"Rigby.." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled,"Surprised?"

"Pleasantly."

She watched how he cooked for a few moments,thinking how cute it is.

Then she set by the table and Rigby gave her her plate.

She took the fork and tryed his meal,"Mmmm,delicious!"

"Thanks." Said Rigby and set by her side.

He watched her while she was eating,which Eileen noticed,"What?"

"Nothing...i was just thinking about how lucky i am..to have you."

Eileen grinned,"I'm really glad you think that Rigby."

He smiled.

* * *

Rigby was on the phone with Mordecai,"Okay. Tell Benson i'll be there in an hour." he hang up.

"Do you have to go to work?"

Rigby turned to his girlfriend,"Yeah,sucks though. I really don't want to. I wish money would just fall out of trees."

Eileen giggled,"I wish that too."

He chuckled,"But life's a bitch."

"True." she agreed and stood up to fix his tie,"I'm very proud of you." she said while fixing it.

Rigby smiled.

Eileen smiled back and when she was done she kissed him on the lips,"See you tonight. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They looked at each other like a freshly in love couple then Rigby walked out to go work.

He was very happy with Eileen. He loved her even more then before,he thought about how they were meant to be together.

He smiled imagening them growing old together. Having kids,grandkids later...they will be so happy.

On his way to the park he soe the bar he used to come to alot,he stopped for a moment and looked at it.

Now he thought about how much 'fun' he had in that place,how accepted he felt there.

"Hey Rigby." He turned to the guy smoking outside the bar,"Oh,hey Luke."

"What's with the tie?" he asked looking down on him.

"Oh,this?This is just a..Eileen bought it for me."

"I see.." the man drinked some of his beer then stood up,"You want to go grab a drink with me?It's been a while."

Rigby shook his head unsurely,"I really shoulden't..."

"Come on.." the guy smiled at him and threw away his cigarette. He came closer to Rigby,"Just one beer. For old times sake."

Rigby thought about it for a while then smiled and shrugged,"Okay. But just one."

The man wraped his arm around Rigby and they went into the bar,"Just one."

* * *

Benson waited by the stairs outside.

He looked at his watch and soe it was already after 5 PM. He asked for Rigby and Mordceai to come at 2 PM.

And Mordceai did show up,and he was already doing the job he told him to do. Rigby however,was not there.

Benson sighed and turned to the path. There he soe Rigby,stumbling towards him.

His face grew red,he raised his arms in the air,"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

Rigby muttered something under his breath.

Benson coulden't undrestand what he was saying,"You're drunk again,aren't you?!"

The raccon walked passed him and set at the stairs.

"You almost lost your leg because of alsohol,for goodness sake!"

Pops came out of the house as he heard the shouting,"What seems to be the problem Benson?"

Benson put his arms down and pointed his finger at Rigby,"He's my problem!"

Skips came skipping there,"Rigby,i thought you would have learned by now."

"It wa..was just one bbeer..." said Rigby and layed down on the stair.

"Seems to me like you had 10!" yelled Benson.

Rigby sighed,"Can you guys just like..leave me alone for a fe-few minutes?"

"Leave you alone?!" Benson yelled even harder,"Okay well leave you alone. You don't have to do another job here for the rest of your life,cause you're fired!"

Rigby chuckled,"You don't mean that."

Bensons face got back to normal as he calmed down a bit,he looked at him with a serious expression and sighed,"Yes. I do mean it. You've really done it this time."

Rigby set up and looked at Pops and Skips,waiting for them to ask Benson not to fire him.

"I'm sorry Rigby.." said Skips and went away.

Pops shook his head sadely,"I am sorry too Rigby. "

Rigby frowned and stood up,"Fine,fuck you."

Benson sighed again,"Rigby.."

"No...fuck you..fuck all of you! You we..were supposed to be my friends."

"Of course we are not your friends Rigby. Your friends are the guys at the bar who buy you drinks and didn't bother wisiting you when you were in the hospital." Pointed out Benson, sarcastically.

Rigby shoot a glare at him,"You know wha..what?" he spitted on the ground,"Fuck this place. I fucking hate it anyway,just lik..like i hate all of you."

"Good. Now leave."

Of course Benson cared for Rigby,that was why it was hard for him to say what he did. But he knew he had t ofire him,not for his own good,but for the park. A job is a job. He had to be professional.

* * *

Eileen was chatting with Margaret at Eileens place.

"I'm really glad Rigby is off the drinks."

"Me too." said Eileen and took a sip of her coffee,"He's so amazing when he's sober."

Margaret smiled sweetly,"I'm glad."

Just then they heard someone trying to unlock the door.

It took a while and Eileen stood up and walked to the door,"Who is this?"

"It's me...i can..can't seem to..something wrong with the lock."

Eileen unlocked and opened the door ,she soe Rigby leanding against the wall with his head held down.

He walked in soe Margaret ,"Hey." he turned to Eileen,"I got fi.. fired..not sure what,why.." without saying another word he went to the bedroom.

Eileen set back down,looking at the ground. She was to embarrassed to look her friend in the eyes.

Margaret put her hand on Eileens shoulder,"I have to go now. You can call me later if you feel like talking."

Eileen nodded and Margaret gave her another smile before walking out.


	9. The beauty of the Maple tree

**Chapter 8: The beauty of the Maple tree.**

* * *

After Rigby woke up and got dressed, he quickly rushed out of the bedroom to apologize to Eileen.

What he soe when he got out was a sight he would never forget.

There stood Eileen with his bags packed.

Rigby walked closer with his jaw dropped,"What is this?"

"You have to leave..Rigby."

"...What?Leave where?!"

Eileen sighed,"I don't know just..." she shrugged avoiding his eyes,"Just leave."

Rigby was holding back his tears,"Look if this is about last night,i'm really sorry! ...We can talk thing out.." he came closer to her and tryed to hug her,she refused,"Don't touch me!"

"Babe..." His hands fell down.

Eileen picked up one of his two bags and threw it at him.

Rigby let the bag fall down as he stared at his loved one with watery eyes,"You don't..love me anymore?"

Eileen shook her head not facing his eyes,"No." she lied.

Rigby looked down.

Eileen coulden't take watching him anymore,if she stood there any longer she knew she would break.

So she walked away,to the other room.

Rigby didn't move for a few seconds,he felt like paralysed.

After a while has passed,he wiped his eyes,took the bags and left.

Eileen heard the front door close.

She set on the bed and stared at the ground for a few moments then muttered to herself,"Always." she said,"I will always love you Rigby."

* * *

Rigby took a deep breath then started walking towards the bus stop.

When he got there,he set down watching the cars pass.

He looked to his side and soe a hobo drinking vodka.

"I'll give you 10 bucks for what's left of it."

The hobo nodded drunkly,"deal." he took his 10 dollars and gave Rigby the bottle.

Rigby quickly drinked from it,drowning his dull.

As he stopped and looked at the bottle,he realized how pathetic he was being.

Alcohol was the reason he lost his job,his home and the love of his..but even though,alcohol was there for him when he needed it.

When he needed comfort.


	10. Fall

**Chapter 9: Fall**

* * *

Rigby waited in the hall while Mordecai was talking to Margaret in their living room.

He coulden't make out what they were saying,he could only hope for the best.

After a while Mordceai walked to him,"Margaret said you can stay with us until you get find a new job and get your own place."

Rigby nodded sadly and walked in.

"Are you hungry Rigby?" asked Margaret ,"I can make you something to eat."

Rigby shook his head and set on the couch,"No..thanks anyways."

Margaret gave him a weak smile,"I'll just bring you some juce then." with that been said,she went to the kitchen.

Mordecai set by his best friend,"So.." he putted his hand on his shoulder,"How are you,Rigby?"

Rigby looked at him as if Mordecai was some kind of an idiot,"How do you think?"

Mordecai put his hand down and shrugged. He let out an uncomfortable sound that was supposed to be a laugh,"You had better days i guess."

Rigby stared at the ground.

Margaret soon came in and handed him a glass of orange juce.

After he drinked it she set down.

There was an awkward silence untill Margaret broke it,"Oh,it's almost 10 o'clock. I have to go get dressed and go to work."

"We may come to the coffee shop later.." said Mordecai then turned to Rigby,"I mean,if Rigbys okay with that."

Rigby let out a sigh,"Sure,why not."

Margaret stood up and smiled at them then kissed Mordecai,"See you later hun."

Mordecai smiled back,"Yeah. See ya!"

After she left Mordecai turned on the radio. The song 'Keep on loving you' from Reo speedwaggonv was playing

"Can you please...change the song?" asked Rigby.

"Alright dude." Mordecai clicked on the remote and changed the radio station. Now they heard Lady Gaga.

Mordecai gagged,"Ehh..i'll just turn it off." he pushed the turn off button.

Rigby chuckled,"Good idea."

"So,what do you want to do?"

"Bar?"

Mordecai shook his head,"Look where your beer got you dude."

"It's just today..i need to get my mind out of Eileen. I need to feel better."

Mordecai sighed and thought for a second,"If you promise that after this you'll never drink again."

"I promise."

Rigby frowned as he rememeberd how many times he already said that.

Mordecai stood up and put his jacket on,"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Margaret wathed as Eileen was serving coffee.

Eileen never looked more miserable. Margaret was trying to put her in a better mood all day but it didn't work.

Margaret sighed and set by the counter,she hated seeing her like this.

As Eileen walked towards her she stood back up and put on a smile,"Hey."

"Hey." Eileen tryed to return the smile. She wasn't successful.

"Look..i know it's hard now but things will get better. Bealive me."

Eileen nodded,"Thanks."

They were quiet for a while then Margaret grinned,"Hey! I just rememberd. I know this really cool guy named Fred. You'll love him! He's funny,he's nice,he's cute..and,he's single." she winked.

Eileen sighed,"Thanks Margaret but i just don't think i can date other guys right now."

"Okay,i understand."

A customer walked in.

"I'm taking his order." said Margaret and started to walk off,then she stopped and looked back for a moment,"Oh,and when you're ready. Tell me."

* * *

Rigby drunk his eight beer and barely put the glass back on the table.

Mordecai was trying hard to keep his eyes open,"Dude..i've never been so wasted." he chuckled,"Well,atleast you got your mind out of Aleen,Eileen.."

"Don't mentio..mention her name..."

"Sorry."

"I think i need another one...i'm starting to feel bad again..."

Mordecai let out a sigh,"No man.."

"Come on..."

Mordecai sighed again,"Okay,just one more."

Rigby slammed his fist against the table,"Another one!"

The bartender shook his head in disaproval but gave them two more beers anyways.

When they were done they called a cab and drove back to Mordecais place.

There,they played some video games and after that Mordecai went to his bed while Rigby fell asleep on the couch.


	11. I dream of summer

**Chapter 10: I dream of summer.**

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Margaret watched as Eileen was talking to Fred by the table. She had that look on her face again,she looked...happy.

The robbin was really pleased to see her back into her normal self. She smiled as Eileen walked to her,"So,how was your date with Fred?"

"It was great,i had lots of fun Margaret!"

"Well,i'm really glad to hear that. Fred is a great guy."

"Yes, he is.."

"When are you going out again?"

Eileen smiled at her best friend,"Tonight. He invaited me to see a romantic comedy with him."

"I'm sure you'll have lost of fun." said Margaret.

They both turned around as they heard someone walking in. They soe Mordceai and Rigby who barely made it to the table.

Margaret put on a frown and walked to them,she speaks in a low tone so she woulden't upset any custumers,"Your drunk again?"

Mordecai chuckled,"Sorry Margaret,Rigby said..."

"I don't care what Rigby said. He lost Eileen due to his drinking,do you want the same thing to happen to you?"

Mordecai frowned at that thought,he shook his head.

"Then get your stuff together."

"Nagy." muttered Rigby.

Margaret sighed,"Okay,now that we cleared that up -what do you want to eat?"

"We'll just have two sandwiches and two cups of coffee." said Rigby.

She nodded and walked away.

Rigby looked at Mordecai who had a dull look on his face,"What's wrong?"

"She's mad at me."

The raccon waved his hand,"Eh,she'll get over it."he turned his head and soe Eileen talking to some other mole. His jaw dropped,"Who's that?And why is she smilling at him?"

Mordecai turned and soe the same as Rigby,"I don't know.."

Rigby frowned as the male mole took Eileens hand and kissed it. He stood up wanting to fight him but Mordecai pulled him back down,"It's not worth it dude."

Rigbys face was red with anger. He watched as she walked away pretending not to see him. It really pissed him off.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker."

Mordecai just set there,not sure how to comfort his friend.

* * *

Margaret was in the kitched washing the dishes when Rigby came in.

"Who is he?"

Margaret didn't move her eyes off her work,"Who is who?"

Rigby glared,"The guy Eileen was talking to at the coffee shop."

"Oh him. He's Fred,i set them up."

"You did what?!Why?!"

Margaret sighed and turned off the water,she looked at Rigby,"Because i care about Eileen and want her to be happy. Something you woulden't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Margaret frowned,"I mean you're selfish Rigby. You want her to be with you even though she was unhappy,you got Mordecai drunk several times even though you know that it makes me upset and when that happens,he gets upset too."

Rigby thought about what she said for a moment. She was right,he was selfish. But he was not going to admit that,"But you didn't think about me when you set them up. I thought i was your friend too."

"And you are Rigby. Once you get off the booze,i will help you find someone new."

"I don't fucking want anyone els!" he took the vase which was on the table and threw it at the wall. It broke.

"Get out."

Rigby keept glaring.

"Get out,now. I tryed to be nice to you but i see now there is no point."

"Pfff...fine." he got out of the kitchen and started to pack his bags in the living room,"I fucking hate you anyways."


	12. Flooding leaves

**Chapter 11: Flooding leaves.**

* * *

Rigby decided to go back to the the park and ask Benson to re-fire him. He was emberessed about the decision he made but he had nowhere els to go

and he was not planning on becoming one of the homeless.

He took a deep breath and knocked at the door to Bensons office.

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in.

Benson was just writing something,he stopped and looked up,"Rigby?"

"Yeah...hey." Rigby closed the door.

"Sober?"

"Yeah."

Benson pointed him to the chair,"Come take a sit."

The raccon did what he was told.

"So...what brings you back to the place you fucking hate and fucking hate everyone in it?"

Rigby blushed in shame. He barely remembered what he did and said back then,"I..i need my job back."

Benson took a moment to think then said,"After all that happaned you think i will be willing to negotiate with you about getting your job back?"

Rigby looked down,"I'm sorry about what i said..i didn't mean it i..i wasn't myself." he looked back up,"Please,i have nowhere els to go. Eileen kicked my out weeks ago,and now Margaret kicked me out."

"Why don't you go back to your parants place?Or at Don's?"

Rigby shook his head,"My mom is dead,i haven't spoken to dad in years and Don...well,i just hate him."

"Well,i'm sorry to hear that but i can't let you come back. I'm sorry."

"Okay...i understand..i guess.." he chuckled.

"Why do you hate your brother anyways?He's actually really nice."

"That's the problem...he's always been better then me. Both friends and family loved him more then me." he shruged.

Benson let out a long sigh,"Tell you what. I will think about getting you your job back but you can't live here. You're just gonna have to ask your brother..**or **you can live out on the streat.

Rigby gulped,"I guess i will just have to swallow my pride again..."

"Thank alcohol for that. Oh and,if i decide to give you your job back and you come to work drunk again.."

"I know,i know. I get it. Won't happen."

"Good..now if you don't mind,i have work to to."

Rigby stood up and walked to the door,before he got out he turned back to him,"Thanks Benson."

Benson didn't say anything,Rigby walked out.

* * *

"Hey big bro!" said Don,which was standing by the door.

"Hey." muttered Rigby.

"What brings you here?" he opened his arms,"Come give me some suggar!"

Rigby hated the idea of giving his brother some 'suggar' but he wasn't in a position to refuse so he gave him a quick hug.

He would never admite it but at that moment when Don hugged him back,he liked it,it gave him comfort.

When the hug was over he looked up at his younger brother,"I need to ask you for a favor."

Don smiled,"Sure. What is it?"

"I was wondering if i..can stay at your place for a while."

"Say no more! You are more then welcome here."

"Thanks." Rigby walked in,"You really have a nice house..."

Don closed the door,"Thank you Rigbone." he set down at the sofa,Rigby did the same.

"So...what happaned with you and that short girl with the glasses?"

Rigby looked down. He didn't really want to talk about it. It was too fresh.

Don put his hand on his brothers shoulder,still smilling,"You can tell me bro."

"We broke up." said Rigby with a shrug.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he stood up and started walking to the other room,"I'll go get us some tea."

Rigby nodded. He looked around the house surprised how good the decore looked,his brother was really talanted.

He wasn't just good at decorating,he was good at pretty much everything and Rigby..he thought about how he was good at prettymuch nothing.

Don came back with two cups of tea and handed one to Rigby.

Rigby said nothing as something cought his eye. The family photo on his brothers wall. Him,his brother,his mother and his father were in it. They looked so happy.

Don noticed what Rigby was looking at,"Ah,the family photo." he looked at him,"Remember when we took it?"

The smaller raccon took a sip of his tea,"Barely."

"You were sick that day. That's why your nose is red,but you didn't want to be left out so you came along with us anyways."

Rigby sighed. He wanted to say how he felt left out either way,but it was too much of a corny thing to say,"Can i use your phone?I just want to check on Mordecai."

"Sure. It's in the kitchen."

Rigby went there and dialed Mordecais number,he hoped he would be the one answering the phone,"Hey dude."

_"Rigby?Where are you?Are you okay?"_

"Yeah,i'm fine. I'm at Don's."

_"Oh...that's good...look,i'm sorry about Margaret. We had a fight over it. In the end she said you can come back. Oohhhh."_

Rigby shook his head even though Mordecai coulden't had seen it trough the phone,"I appreciate you standing up for me,but Margaret had the right to kick me out."

_Mordecai raised a brow at how mature Rigby sounded for a moment,"Okay...i guess i'll see you around then."_

"I may see you at the park if Benson gives me my job back. "

_"Haha,good luck dude."_

Rigby let out a short laugh,"Thanks. He's totally gonna drop his balls after he sees how sober i can be!"

_"Tots."_

"Tots?"

_"Yeah. I just heard a kid say that,it means 'totally'."_

"Well,it sounds lammme..anyway,talk to you later. Bye." he hang up.

Rigby realized that he was smilling. And the laugh he let out was the first honest laugh he had in weeks.

He was really glad he had such a good friend,who could cheer up. A true friend.

**AN/So..how do you feel about this story so far? **

**Also..things will get bad again for one last time. I haven't decided yet if i should complet this with a happy or a sad endding..what do you think?What kind of an ending do you want? ****Please leave me a review.**


	13. Cold hands

**Chapter 12: Cold hands.**

* * *

Rigby and Mordceai were painting the park shed.

Ever since Rigby got his job back,him and Mordecai weren't slacking off as much which made Benson give them more reliable jobs.

Mordecai was offaly quiet that day,Rigby wondered what has gotten into him.

"I bought some new really cool video games. Wanna play later?"

Mordecai nodded.

Rigby stopped painting,"What's wrong?"

Mordecai turned to his friend,"Hm?"

"You are usually such a chat. Something must be wrong when you go all quiet like that."

"Ehh..you..you really don't want to hear it."

Rigby narrowed his eyes,"Tell me."

"Just let it go dude." Mordecai continued his work.

The raccon frowned,"If there is something i should know,you owe it to me as my best friend to tell me."

Mordecai sighed.

"Tell me!"

"Eileenisgettingmarried."

Rigbys jaw dropped when he put together what Mordecai said,"What?"

Mordecai sighed once more and looked at Rigby with a sad expression,"Eileen is getting married..to Fred. Margaret told me not to tell you but...you were right,i owe it to you as a best friend to tell you what you .."

"Stop talking..just stop..talking." Rigby let go of the brush and started to walk away.

"Rigby.." Mordecai went after him and put his hand on his shoulder,"I know this is going to be hard on you because i know you still have feeling for her,but it's time to let go."

A tear fell from Rigbys eye,he wiped it off. He had hopped that eventually Eileen would realize she only loves him and would come running back into his arms. This wasn't what he expected.

Mordecai watched as more tears started to fall down his friends cheek. He wasn't sure what to do or say.

"I hate my life." said Rigby in a low tone.

Mordecai looked down,feeling bad for the little guy. If only he would have grown up in a different family,maybe this never would have happened.

While Rigby sobed quietly Mordecai got back to his job,he thought Rigby could use some alone time to figure things out for himself.

* * *

"Do you have any alcohol?" asked Rigby.

"I think i have some vodka in the fridge..do you want a shot?"

Rigby nodded and Don went to get him a small glass of vodka.

When he gave it to him,Rigby drinked it all in a sip then took the whole bottle and started drinking for it.

Don frowned as Rigby remained him of their father,"Is something wrong?"

Rigby dropped the bottle and wiped his mouth,"Everything is great."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Well,it's none of your bussiness."

Don started to tear up. He looked up to Rigby,so everything bad he said to him,hurt him deeply.

Rigby looked at his brother and regret what he had said," I'm sorry,i've just had a stupid day that's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Eileen..the woman i love.." he took the bottle and drinked again before continuing to speak,"She's getting married."

"That's harsh..you shoulden't drown your sadness in alcohol though,it's not good for you. Do you want to be like dad?"

Rigby turned to the family photo and took a moment to think then said,"I already am."


	14. The last leave has fallen

**Chapter 13: The last leave has fallen.**

* * *

Rigby was trying to fix his tie for minutes. The reason wasn't because he didn't know how to do it,his mind was just somewhere els.

He remembered the times when Eileen fixed his tie. He now seemed to appreciate such little things,moments.

He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He soe his father in his own reflection,he hated it.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Don from another room.

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"I'm just going to...a fancy restaurant. I have a date." he lied.

"That's great bro!I'm happy for you."

"Can i borrow your car?"

"Sure thing."

Rigby took a sip of jack daniels from his pocket then walked out,to the car.

He was driving in silence,didn't turn on any music. He didn't feel like it.

When he finally got to the place he stepped out and walked among the other people who were there.

They were all smilling and laughing. This was a happy day for them all,but not for Rigby.

He took a sit,and that was when Margaret and Mordecai noticed him. Both of their mouths were slightly open.

Margaret walked to Rigby and asked in a low tone,"What are you doing here? You weren't invaited."

Rigby picked up the bottle of champagne and purred himself a glass,"I invaited myself."

Margaret frowned,"If you do anything to ruin this day for Eileen..."

Rigby chuchkled,it was a depressive chuckle,"Chill. It's a wedding,i'm just here to enjoy myself like everybody els."

He drinked his glass.

Margaret walked off not sure what to think.

Soon the wedding music started and Eileen walked down the white carpet which was put on the flor.

Rigby watched her from his set. She was beautiful,she had a long white dress and a pink flower in her hair.

Then he turned to Fred. He frowned. This should have been his day,the day him and Eileen made their vows,to be together forever.

Eileen stepped up to where the prist and Fred were standing. She held Freds hand.

"We are gathered here today,In the sight of God and in the face of family and friends,to join together Eileen MCfly and Fred Black in holy matrimony;

Which is an honorable estate,Instituted of God..."

Rigby drunk more champagne. He thought about how he never had heard more bullshitin his life.**  
**

"...These two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together,let them

speak now, or forever hold their peace.."

Rigby looked at Eileen. She was smilling. She seemed happy.

He looked down ,actually feeling his heart breaking to pieces.

Since no one said a word,the prist continued,"By the power of God,i now pronounce you husband and wife. " he turned to Fred,"You may now kiss your bride."

Rigby watched as they kissed. Everyone except Rigby claped and cheered. Not only did his chest hurt now,but his whole body.

Someone turned on the radio and Eileen and Fred started dancing.

_When I fall in love... it will be forever ..._

Rigby looked down again and started breathing heavely from the pain he felt.

_Or I'll never ...fall ...in love ..._

Rigby was shaking. He coverd his mouth with his hand while tears started to fall from his eyes,uncontrollably.

_In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun ..._

A guest looked at Rigby,"Are you..okay?"

Rigby didn't answer that. He just set there feeling as if he's dying. Slowly and painfully.

_When I give my heart it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart ..._

Rigby coulden't stand it anymore,something insaid his mind snaped. He stood up and flipped the table.

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too ..._

Everyone in that place stood up and looked at him in shock.

Rigby started to kick around and Mordecai runned up to him and held him back,"Rigby...Rigby!"

Eileen looked at Rigby,her expression was a mix of fear and sadness.

_Is when I fall in love ...with ...you._

**AN/This is not the last chapter. **

**The song is from Nat King Cole sings "When I Fall in Love"**

**Hope you liked it.**


	15. When the birds fly to south

**Chapter 14: When the birds fly to south.**

* * *

After the wedding incident,Rigby has been put in a mental hospital.

Mordecai has been with him everyday since. Making sure his friend would recover"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked in a low tone.

Rigby nodded.

"Okay..." Mordecai took him outside the hospital and set him on the bench,he set down as well.

He looked up to the sky,"Such a beautiful day." he smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air then turned to Rigby,"Look at the sun,don't you think it's a nice sight?"

Rigby looked up,"Yeah..." he let out a weak smile,"It really is."

They watched the sky together for a while the Rigby spoke again,"Mordecai..."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For..?"

"For being a true friend. Those guys at the bar weren't my real friends."

Mordecai smiled at him,"I'll always be here for you dude."

"I know that now."

Rigby layed his head on Mordecais shoulder and Mordecai wraped his arm around him. He felt as if he was holding a delicate china,and if he let go,it would break. Rigby at that moment, thought about how lucky he was to have a friend such as Mordecai,some,people could only dream of such friendship.

Rigby turned to his side and soe his younger brother coming their way with a plastic bag in his hands.

"Hey Rigbone,Mordo." he set by them and opened his beg,"I brought some submarine sandwiches,you guys want one?"

"Sure thing." said Mordecai and grabed two sendwiches,he gave one to the small raccon.

Rigby took a bite,"This are pretty good."

Don smiled,happy that his brother talks more now.

When Rigby first got here,they had to put him on pills to keep him calm. And after that, he didn't say a word for whole 3 months.

Mordecai grinned,remembering something,"I just bought a really cool new video game,maybe once you get out we can play it?"

"Sure." said Rigby,"But i'll be player one." he took another bite.

**AN/ I usually write really fast but this chapter was kinda slow for me. I had no idea what to write. I wanted to make Rigbys hospital hospitalizing longer but i just coulden't think of anything. So,i guess this chapter kinda sucks but my last one will be up soon and i hope you will enjoy it. :)**


	16. Summer is near once more

**Chapter 15: Summer is near once more.**

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Mordecai while driving his car.

He turned to Rigby to see if he nodded,and he did.

Rigby was watching the rain trough the window.

After a while of driving Mordecai stepped on the breaks and stopped the car,"I'll wait for you in here."

Rigby got out and looked at the house not so far away. It was a nice looking small invaiting blue home. He began walking towards it and once he came to the front door he ringed on the doorbell.

He waited for a while then the door opened. Eileen now stood before him,her jaw dropped,"Ri..Rigby?"

Rigby let out a sweet smile,"Hey..."

They were both quiet for a while then a small girl runned to Eileen,"Who is it mommy?"

"It's just an..old friend. Get back inside." she bend down and kissed the girls forehead then got out and closed the door,"I wasn't expecting you...it's been a while."

"5 years.." said Rigby,"You have a really nice daughetr." The moment he soe the kid,he wished it was theirs,but he did accept the fact that his loved one has moved on.

"Thanks."

They started at each other for a few seconds the Rigby spoke again,"Listen. I just came to apologize..for everything."

Eileen smiled,"Don't worry about it,it's in the past." she crossed her arms,feeling cold.

"Well i should be.."

"Yeah.."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Rigby turned around and started walking back to where Mordecais car was.

Eileen stood by the her door watching him leave then started running towards him.

The moment he turned she fell into his arms and they both closed their eyes and kissed as they did at the good old days.

The rain washed off the tears which were falling out of their eyes.

Eileen grinned and put her hand on Rigbys cheek,"I missed you so much.."

Rigby didn't say anything. Eileen buried her head into his chest,no more words were needed.

They knew they still loved each other.

Rigby hugged her tightly not wanting to let go,and she did the same.

They could hear each others hard breathing and feel their fast heartbeat.

When the hug was finally over ,they let out a short laugh,both having mixed emotions of happiness and sadness.

Happiness because they soe each other again,and sadness because they knew that that was the last time they got to be so close to one another.

"You should go back to your family now." said Rigby and fixed the hair which was over her eye.

"Just one more hug.." said Eileen and hugged him again. He wraped his arms around her and layed his head on hers,closing his eyes once again.

When they were done,Eileen started to slowely back away,"Goodbye Rigby."

Rigby smiled,"Goodbye Eileen."

Eileen smiled back and started walking back to her house. She turned around for a moment before continuing her way,"I'll never fogret you."

Rigby didn't give ger a replay. It was not necessary . He knew she wasn't going to forget him,and he wasn't going to forget her either.

As he was walking,he noticed the rain stopped and soon soe the sunrise. He smiled to himself thinking back when he was with Eileen and they watched the sunset together. However,that chapter in his life was over ,and it was time for him to turns the page and starts writing a new one.

**THE END**


End file.
